


The Itch - One Shot

by RebelDrFerguson



Series: Whouffaldi One Shots [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has an Itch he just can not seem to scratch. (Total Fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Itch - One Shot

The Doctor had grown a bit of a schedule lately. He'd catch a few hours sleep then wait for Clara to get up, then they would have coffee in the library and when she went for a shower he would go for a shit and shave.  
He rarely had to shower, unlike humans he had odorless sweat and only went for a shower before he picked up clara for there weekend trips. No more wednesdays. She like spending her fridays evenings, saturdays and sundays with him now.  
But the thing was he had a problem no matter what time of day or where he was as long as Clara was around...he had an itch.

He was fussing about the console that morning when clara returned in her big fluffy white robe from her shower.  
She plopped down in the new jump seat and sipped at her tea.  
"So where we off today?" She asked with a cheeky smile.  
The Doctor scratched at the back of his neck.  
"Erm...well its sunday... what would you like to do..." he asked folding his arms and then unfolding them to scratch at his jaw.  
Why was it then when ever she came in he room he got all itchy?

Clara watched him scratching at his jaw, again. He'd been doing it so much lately. It was almost like a nervous twitch...  
The nasty red blotches on his neck concerned her.  
"Doctor, are you okay...stop scratching!" She said standing and slapping away his hand.  
He huffed. "I-Im fine clara...its nothing..." he said going turning to look at the monitor again, she sighed and folded her arms.  
"You dont have fleas or something do you?" She joked seeing him smirk in the rotor reflection, she lent against his back leaning over his shoulder as he scratched sharply at his neck again.

"Doctor, stop it...your gunna hurt yourself..." she muttered pulling his hand away and turning him to face her. His jaw was almost red raw. "Does it really itch that bad?" She asked running her thumb over one of the raw patches. He nodded hissing at the contact with the sensitive skin.  
"Its been like it since i ... well...changed..." he said softly rubbing his hand down his neck when she moved away. Clara pouted.  
"Maybe your allergic to something?" She said turning to pick up her mug.  
The second she turned her back he scratched hard at the right side of his jaw, hissing as it stung.  
"Doctor!" Clara snapped huffing as she caught his hands again.  
He turned his head away as she looked him over, He had a guess why he itched.  
He just didnt want to admit it.

"Come on, lets get some cream on it, you've made it bleed, its going to get infected with the oil and stuff you get on your hands." She stated taking a firm grip of his larger rougher palm and pulling him down the corridor to the hospital bay.

She commanded him to sit on one of the beds whilst she collected some antiseptic.  
"Clara, i-its fine, it'll heal on its own..." he tried to tell her but she was insistent she put something on it to ease his discomfort.  
Her scratched at the back of his neck again as she fussed with some sterile water. "Tut-Doctor... are you sure its not an allergy? Maybe the shaving cream?" She offered biting her lip in thought.

Oh he found her so cute when she did that. He rung his hands in his lap fighting not scratch. She made him nervous. She made his skin crawl.  
He growled as he gave in and scratched at the side of his face.  
Clara grasped his hands holding them tightly as he looked away shyly. Clara smiled. He might be rough handed at times and even grumpy as well but he was very much a sensitive soul.  
"Stay here, i'm going to have a look for that shaving gel...maybe the old girl can help me do a test on you or something..." she mumbled moving to leave. "Try not to scratch..." she said winking as she went towards his bathroom.

She as stepped into her room to drop her robe on the bed she saw her laptop flicker to life, an image of the doctor sat in the hospital bay on the screen. "What about him?" She asked the ship. The screen flickered with clips of clara entering the room and The Doctor scratching as soon as he saw her.

"Oh. So it's not the shaving gel...hmmm" clearly her previous assumption had been correct.  
It was a nervous twitch. Clara smiled as she recalled a young lad in high school who used to do the same whenever girls spoke to him.

She grabbed the shaving gel on her way back to the bay, the second he saw he enter the room he started scratching the back of his head.  
"Ou darn it...two seconds" she giggled pretending to forget something and leaving to go back her room. Looking back at her laptop screen for a few moments she saw he wasn't scratching.  
But the second she went back, he scratched at his chin and neck.

"Okay Doctor come here..." she chuckled as she gently dabbed at the raw skin with the water.  
He hissed and jolted at the contact.  
"Ah clara, it stings!" He grumbled like a impaitent 8 year old.  
She laughed and he went to scratch at his neck.  
"Stop it!" She said again tugging his hand away, he huffed.  
Once she cleaned the wounds she started to try rub in the cream.  
"Ah! Stop...ah..errrr...." he grumbled again but trailed off into almost a purr as the sting wore off and the itch faded.

She smiled when he closed his eyes and just let her stroke at his neck rubbing in the antiseptic.  
After making sure she covered everywhere twice over she let her hands still just resting on his neck.

"T-thanks..." he mumbled smiling as she stood inbetween his legs. She smiled. "No problem...and i think i know what your problem is though..." she pouted sweetly trying not to giggle at his look of fear.

"I had a lad in my english class back in highschool who did the same thing when ever i spoke to him..." she smirked seeing his ears tinge red and his brow crease in embrassesment.  
She giggled. She couldnt help herself. He was just so adorable. How the hell a 2,000 year old alien was so puppy like it was untrue.  
"Doctor... do yo-" she started but he cut her off...  
"Yes." He said simply lifting his head to look straight at her, his eyes pleading with her that he didnt really want to say much more about it.

She smiled letting her hands drop to his.  
"Well...I do too..." she said smirking and giggling again as he raised an eyebrow.  
"You like...me? But i thought..." he sighed going to scratch at the back of his head again only for her to pull his hand away before he could.  
"I always have liked 'you'... you were right, 'he" didnt really care like... but you...yeah, I do." She said shyly shifting on the spot nervously. "Really?..." he asked squeesing her hands. She smiled resting her head on his shoulder and nudging him playfully.  
He smirked at the contact. "Really Doctor" she said moving away as he slid from the bed.  
"I told you before...I hate boy bands..." she winked as she turned from the bay back towards her room, feeling him watching her as he stood in the corridor.

The Doctor sighed happily and for once he didn't feel the need to scratch, that damn itch had been driving him mad for months. But his impossible girl did it again.  
He smirked as he turned towards the console room.  
All Doctors had nurses.  
Clara was his. She was always going to be his cure.


End file.
